


Anything for You

by cauxtion



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Brought to you by Mirages stutters, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Bloodhound/Mirage - Freeform, Uh oh moment, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauxtion/pseuds/cauxtion
Summary: Mid Apex game, Lifeline discovers her unplanned pregnancy and has to figure out what to do while trying to hold off the gunfire.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 37





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so so sorry for the lack of content :( I’ve been away from social media a lot recently but I started playing Apex legends and I’ve really enjoy the gameplay, lore and characters. I know I have a few other stories that I’ve neglected for a bit but I promise I am working on both of them currently!

“Mozambique ‘ere.” Lifeline called out to the rest of her team that had dropped at The Geyser. Today, she found herself on a team that consisted of herself, Wraith and Bangalore. She often liked being on a team with the two other girls as much as their scary demeanour would scare of any other person, Lifeline had managed to form a friendship with the two and found that underneath all their seriousness, the two girls were actually really friendly and always up for a good chat or a good laugh. 

Luckily, they hadn’t dropped anywhere too busy so it gave them all plenty of time to gather loot and ready up for a battle in the near future. 

Lifeline scored herself an Alternator, one of her favourite weapons, as well as a Mastiff just in case she finds herself in a sticky situation. She scooped up a couple of shield cells and bandages before making her way over to the other two squad mates. 

Bangalore was rummaging through supply bins for anything useful when she stopped at one that had blue paint on its corners besides the usual red paint. “Hey Lifeline, mind giving me a hand with this one?” Lifeline nodded and made her way over to Bangalore before opening up the extra compartment. Inside was a bandage and a shield battery which Bangalore snatched up. “Thanks.” She said as well as giving Lifeline a nod of appreciation. “Tell me when we win, ya hear me?” Lifeline replied playfully which earned a grin from her friend, “you know it.” 

“I’ve spotted an enemy. Over at the sorting factory.” Wraiths voice spoke through the crackly comms. “On our way, hold tight.” Bangalore spoke before holstering her weapon to run faster towards Wraiths position, Lifeline followed close behind and in no time they made it up to Wraith before the trio started pushing in on the sorting factory towards their targets. 

Climbing over the fence, they hid behind some boxes to not be seen by the trio sitting on the roof at the sorting factory, it seemed they were scouting the area for any other enemies. 

Lifeline couldn’t recognise any of the trio and suspected them as some random people trying to score themselves a title as apex champions. 

“I’ll sit here and snipe, you two push up on my mark.” Wraith commented before lining up her sniper. Lifeline pulled out her alternator and Bangalore did the same with her flatline before they waited for Wraith to fire.

All it took was one headshot on the closest enemy for Wraith to completely knock them. Lifeline could see the alarm in all of their faces as they tried to duck for cover. This left Bangalore and Lifeline to push up on their position behind some boxes and completely wipe the rest of the squad. 

The team didn’t have much, maybe a couple of ammo mags and some bandages but as soon as they were done looting, the team was on the move again heading North towards Fragment. 

During their walk, Lifeline suddenly stopped at a sudden dizzy feeling that clouded her head for a few moments. She quickly stabilised herself on a rock as she closed her eyes. Bangalore was the first to notice and jogged over. “You alright?” She said, genuine concern in her voice. “Ya, don’t cha go worrying about me, I’m the medic here ya know.” 

Bangalore chuckled a little and nodded. “Exactly, Thats why we need to make sure you’re in tip top shape in case anything happens to any of us so you’re there to help. So you sure you’re okay?” Lifeline nodded again and Bangalore left it, the two jogging again to catch up with Wraith. 

They made their way down to the buildings of fragment, listening for any shooting and watching for any movements. There were death boxes scattered around the streets and the girls spent little time looting them, not wanting to get caught out in the open. “Let’s head towards the northern side of the city.” Bangalore suggested before they were heading towards the fallen building that acted as a bridge.

Out of nowhere, a grenade landed at the feet of Bangalore. “Grenade, move!” She shouted before all team members scattered to hide behind concrete walls to protect themselves from the blast.

“Pretty sure there’s a sniper watching us.” Wraith said, she waited a few moments before peeking around the corner only to duck at a bullet that whizzed past her head. “Dammit.”

“Did you see where it came from?” Bangalore questioned. “Yeah, it looked like they’re are on top of the the overpass.” Wraith replied, getting out her own sniper. 

“No, we are in a really bad position here, we need to run first, then we’ll fight.” Bangalore said. “We just need to get to that building on the other side of the bridge. 

“Then drop ya smoke and we’ll all haul ass.” Lifeline suggested. “Good idea, Okay let’s go ladies!” Bangalore said before popping a canister of her smoke to hide the three as they ran for cover in the building in front of them. 

Once safely inside, Lifeline suddenly felt the strange dizziness she encountered earlier. Lifeline wasn’t one to get dizzy randomly, the last time she was dizzy was when her and Gibraltar stayed up for hours drinking and complaining about boy problems. But that was months ago. 

As she was running through what it could be, she suddenly felt pain down in her lower abdomen. She gripped onto her stomach and suppressed a wince as to not alert the other two. Out of all the time and places something like this could’ve happened in, Lifeline was furious it was now, as they were just about to fight another team. 

Lifeline rubbed her eyes, her hearing suddenly feeling like she was suddenly at a distance to everything that was happened. She swears she could hear her name but and then suddenly, everything went black.

——————

“Lifeline! Lifeline! Ajay!” 

Lifeline woke up rested against someone’s legs. She looked up to see Wraith peering down worriedly at her. “So you’re obviously not fine.” Bangalore cut in, she was still checking the windows to make sure no one was pushing on their position. 

“Was I out long?” Lifeline asked, her voice groggy and tired. She tried to sit up but the moment she was upright a nauseous feeling over came her and she quickly got up to move herself outside of the building to throw up. Bangalore quickly chucked some smoke to cover the poor girl emptying her stomach on the concrete floor. Wraith was right there beside her to rub her back and comfort her. “You were only out for a moment, don’t fret.”

Afterwards she looked up at Wraith. “I’m sorry, Renee. I’m not doing so good.” Wraith shook her head and helped Lifeline up. “Don’t apologise, it happens.” She gave a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. “Now what’s wrong? Over-exhaustion?” 

Lifeline shrugged and steadied herself against the wall, that’s when Bangalore came, curiosity and worry on her face. “What are your symptoms?” 

“Hm. Well I’m feelin’ real dizzy, which is real unlike me. And I’m pretty tired, but I always get plenty of sleep.” Lifeline said, noting her own symptoms as she said them. “I also have some pain in my lower back and stomach.” 

“And you’re nauseous.. if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were pregnant.” Bangalore said in a jokingly voice. But the way Lifelines face paled made her regret saying it. “There’s not a chance you’re pregnant.. is there?” She asked, a little more serious. 

“I.. Uhm.. Maybe..?” Lifeline said, a little quieter than her usual loud and booming voice, but loud enough that the other girls heard. 

“Oh shit.” Bangalore started, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Wait, who is the father?” Wraith questioned, curious as she had never seen Lifeline with another man before. “Isn’t that obvious?” Bangalore chuckled, “The one and only Octavio Silva.” 

Wraiths eyes widened, “Octane? Seriously?” Lifeline wasn’t even paying attention to answer, she was still caught up on the idea that it was very possible that she was pregnant, considering the last time she slept with her, secret to the other legends, boyfriend they forgot to wear protection, but they had done it before and nothing had happened, did their luck just run out?

“Well what the fuck are we gonna do? What happens if you get shot? Do you and the baby still live afterwards?? Does something happen to the baby?” Bangalore ranted before looking at Lifeline when she heard the girl cry out in fear. “Anita! You can’t just fucking say that, she’s right here!” Wraith scolded before rubbing Lifelines back. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you and the baby out of here.” 

From there, the three successfully escaped the watching gaze of the snipers on the overpass and made their way out of the city and towards the epicentre in order to get inside of the ring before they were sizzled alive. While they ran, Wraith made sure to stand right by Lifeline in case she needed help while Bangalore was ready to protect them if she needed to.

Once they arrived in the snowy mountain area, they hid in one of the buildings, Wraith watched the windows as Bangalore checked the stats for the other teams. “Only two other teams remain.” She said. Wraith chuckled, “Soon to be one, Cause I see them fighting.” 

She was right cause after a few seconds the bar dinged down to only one other team remaining and Lifeline sighed. “How da hell are we gonna win this thing without me getting hurt at all. It’s almost impossible for you two ta fight on your own.” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Wraith said reassuringly before she got out her own gun upon seeing the final team approaching their position. “Ready up, I think they know we’re here.” 

Lifeline stood up, clutching her alternator and moved towards the window before Bangalore pushed her back behind cover. “You, are gonna hide. Can’t risk you getting hurt.” Lifeline wanted to negotiate but something told her that it was better if she hid and protected herself. 

The sound of an arch star hitting one of the doors ran through the building before moments later the door was blown off its hinges, the familiar sound of a Spanish daredevil made Lifelines head perk up in surprise. 

“Come out, come out wherever you areeee~!” Octane sung, followed by Mirages voice, “You sure you saw someone up here?” 

“I am positive. Let me show you, elskan.” Bloodhound said before suddenly a scan ran through the building, revealing the three in their hiding spots. “They in here?” Mirage said. “Yes.” Bloodhound said before the footsteps were moving closer. 

“Wait!” Wraiths voice cut through the building. “We have an emergency.” 

“Well well well, if it isn’t Renee herself.” Mirage said, a grin in his voice. “An emergency huh? And how can we be sure that this isn’t some sort of secret plan you have?” 

“Lifelines pregnant.” 

The words Wraith had said made everyone in the room fall silent. now it wasn’t 100% certain that Lifeline was indeed, pregnant. But if there was any chance she was. She needed to make sure that she was safe and unharmed in case anything happened. 

“Ha. That’s the worst esc- exju- excuse I’ve heard in my entire lif-“ Mirage had started, clearly not believing a word they said before he was cut off by Octane. “Che. Is it true?” 

Lifeline gulped before walking out from behind her cover. “Yeah Silva. I think so.” 

“Wait- huh? She- you- what?!” Mirage looked between the two, clearly having trouble putting the pieces together before everyone stopped as Octane crossed the room to pull Lifeline into his arms. “Jesus Ajay, are you hurt? Did anything happen? How do you know?” Lifeline wrapped her arms around his middle. “I’m fine, Tavi. Didn’t get shot once. And I was having a few symptoms earlier so we kinda put the dots togetha’.” 

Octane looked down at Lifeline in his arms before looking at the two other girls in the room. “What the hell do we do now?” He said, worry on his voice. He wasn’t sure what he was going to have to do but there was one thing certain on his mind, nothing was going to happen to Ajay. 

——————

“Silva!” Lifeline said in surprise as she was scooped up by her boyfriend. Octane looked down at her lovingly, though it wasn’t like anyone could tell through his mask, “How’d it go, Che?” 

“It’s certain, I’m pregnant.” She said, a bittersweet feeling came along with that word. She was becoming a mother, something she had wanted to do since she was young. And better yet, Octavio Silva was the father. But because of the pregnancy, she was forbidden to participate in the Apex games until the baby was born. 

“Che, that’s amazing! I’m so so so happy mi amor.” Octane squeezed her in a hug. “You don’t understand Che, I’m gonna take care of you everyday, shower you with gifts and shit.” Lifeline laughed at him before she smiled softly at him. 

“Silva, you don’t know how eternally grateful I am for what you and your team did for me today. It’s not everyday that you see a team sacrifice themselves so another team can win.” She cupped his face with her hands as she spoke. 

“Ajay, For you, I would do it a million times more.” After, He tugged down his face mask in order to lean in for a kiss. “I love you Ajay.” 

“I love ya too, Octavio.” She replied back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. She knew she was going to be just fine now as long as he stayed by her side. And that exactly what he planned to do forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I messed up in my writing at all, I should really get back into practicing! But I hope you enjoyed! It was really fun writing this as it was something I thought about while playing one day! Enjoy the rest of your day/night! <3


End file.
